User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Hi. I know I am an IP (and I may create an account in the future), but I was just checking the Wiki Activity and I found a Malo Mart Dance|new page that is obvious vandalism. After putting a speedy deletion tag on the page, I checked, and it looks like you were the last administrator to log in or whatever. So, seeing as you admin people have all those important responsibilities such as the blocking of vandals and the deletion of pages... -''' ' (Talk) : -' ' (Talk) ::Don't waste your time reporting the IPs to be blocked when I'm actively editing. I patrol the recent changes and catch 'em right quick (I did it before I even received this message). And even if I'm not on right then, I'd appreciate it if you tried to notify someone else instead. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Open something Can you open chat? 'Magikarp' :Even if I wanted to (I don't), that's not the decision of any admin alone to make. You could revive the discussion if you absolutely wanted to but I don't think it will lead to anything. PS: You need to either change your signature, or upload the picture you use in it so we don't wind up with a bunch of redlinks to images. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Are we going to implement it? And then take care of Navi, Tatl, Ezlo(?), Midna, other guides like mentioned on the talk page? Jazzi 17:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) .jpg Thought you might appreciate this image. I'd have it direct linked, but it's a bit large and don't want to mess up the aligning of your talk page. Basically it's all "Do I look like I know what a "jay peg" is" while the image is very... jpgish. Jazzi 15:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandals... I've seen plenty of vandals, but is one of the most blatant ones. Would you mind taking care of it? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 22:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've alerted him via the skype channel. He, and our other admins, are currently offline. It won't be taken care of for a bit, but in the meantime, just revert and ignore. – Jazzi (talk) 22:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::All right. I can do that. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::S/he keeps doing it... that's four times now. AWWW YEA! (talk) 23:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's no need to continue this since all the active admins with Skype know of this. – Jazzi (talk) 23:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) and Find & Replace There are a few images in that link to Quest for Test and don't want to bombard and edit your sub-page. And should I run my bot to replace UberPhoeb with Scathee since they didn't do it themselves? – Jazzi (talk) 22:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Greetings fellow Kaizerian, this was under Policies:IRC Policy in the Navigation Bar. Just letting you 'cause you seem to have forgotten to remove it after the page was deleted. Fang (talk) 11:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, please don't link to the page since it's deleted. If you mention the name of the page AK can get to it quickly. And if not AK, another admin who is on. I'll alert the admins via the skype group. Thanks! – Jazzi (talk) 12:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok sure, it was mainly to show him the notification. But I'll keep that in mind Fang (talk) 12:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't something one person can decide. Make a motion in the forums where that kind of request belongs. Appreciate actually asking the community before implementing something for once, though. Please keep doing that. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Redirects on a userpage Am I allowed to edit Unsane's userpage if he has four redirect links on it? —'Ceiling Master' 23:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Any, or anyone's, page is fair game when redirects are afoot. Venture forth, my son, with my blessing. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Just checking. Thanks. —'Ceiling Master' 00:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (;^.^) Thank you for fixing the redirects on my userpage ... Who would've thought that the article name would be ''Majora, not Majora's Mask （　ﾟ Дﾟ）? ... Well, everybody, except me, but... Ugh (; 一_一). Unsane (talk) 22:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and no, I'm not obsessed with Eastern emoticons... Or am I...? Map quest I've collected all maps available in phantom hourglass. I'm here to ask for permission if I could put them in a gallery... well just the Battle mode ones..... even though I have all of the others too. I also would like to know, do you keep your signature as a template here? I have signatures on other wikis so I would like to know If I could do that too here. Also, could you teach me how to change the color of words? If it makes you feel better, I can call you Master Splinter or something. btw, where can I get one of those bubble whosamajigs? --— CandD (talk) 20:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yo AK, I kinda need to explain that Ganon killer guy's page.. See, he made a Wind Waker Walkthrough on his Userpage because he didn't understand what I was telling him about making a Forum Topic about it. I know Ganon killer from the game Monster Hunter 3, by the way, and I invited him. If you could just restore the page or something, it would be great. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'-''ganon]] 06:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Round Two It seems 's been at it again... —'Ceiling Master' 00:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) irrelevant info on LegendOfZeldaSkywardSword hello just wanted to say that on the front page of the wiki it says:Before adding information about The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, please review Zeldapedia's policy for editing articles related to new and unreleased games. however SS has been released so this should be removed, thanks. Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 17:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC)Majoras revenge!!!Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 17:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Deletions of Korea-related content I have noticed that you have deleted the Korean release dates and ratings as well as the Korean flag from all the pages I edited to include this information. Please tell me why you did this. Wwtoonlinkfan (talk) 00:44, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's somewhat understandable that my edit summary may have been missed in the series of editings/rollbacks... anyway, major site changes/addition are to be discussed, and need to see a community consensus before they are/are not implemented. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Add the section headline (This is an answer to you sending something to me) Oh, you're right. I'm only 12 until next month, though, so I don't know any better. ^^' --Thebluepik1 (talk) 00:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Externally linked images Hey AK! I was wondering if, much like Photobucket externally linked images, we could add them for Imgur. This will add ''much shorter URLs and will help out a lot since Photobucket appears to be becoming outdated. To do so, you'd have to add content to MediaWiki:External image whitelist. The content would be imgur\.com Thankies, – Jazzi (talk) 16:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RfA With JML's latest comment in mind, mind promoting me? :P ~Minish (talk) 01:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm Jumpman98 and I'm new to this wiki. (I've been a member of the Nintendo wiki for a while) and I was wondering why there is no option to view visual mode. --Jumpman98 (talk) 21:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Derp? Next time, wait for someone to finish editing the damn thing before you delete a page. You destroyed all my work. Hope you're happy. :As always I'm very happy with having made the decision that is expected of an admin. Like the edit summary said, you can't create a mainspace page like that when it's unfinished. Until/if you finish it, you should keep it on a sandbox subpage. How about next time, you trust in the decisions of editors who've been here for years before sounding off like that, if you know what I mean. If you didn't save your writings in a notepad (which you really should, wiki project, schoolwork, or otherwise), and they were lost when the page was deleted, I'd be happy to paste the page contents on Pastebin or something. Merry Christmas! --AuronKaizer ' 21:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Comment and Request In clearing out old bookmarks, I came across this website. Naturally, I looked at my history on here, and would like to apologize to the wiki on behalf of my previous self, against his will, who I am disowning. Not really sure a user talk page is the best place to do that (apologize, not disown myself) as it is intended for all who had to put up with me, but I can't think of anywhere better, so... yeah. I hereby acknowledge that I was a hormonal (and overly hyperactive) little **** you want; I don't want to break any rules, and hope that you, and others may forgive m... *Ahem*, my past self, for m... his problematic behaviour. Now, the request... please could you delete my user page and subpages [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/Signature, http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/Signature/2, & http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/UserTalk_Bubble] as: *A) I never really needed them anyway, as I've never been in any position to be able to make meaningful edits here, due to a general lack of knowledge and limited time (excuses, I know), and will not be doing so in the future. You, and others, have my permission (though you do not need it) to take joy at this fact. *and B) My past self left information on my user page about us, which he may have been happy to leave there for all of eternity, but I am not. I am not sure what to do with these ones: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/TP_Hyrule_ImageMap, http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/WotOK_ImageMap, http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/WotOK_ImageMap/Mercay, http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/WotOK_ImageMap/Cannon_Island, http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/WotOK_ImageMap/Isle_of_Ember, http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/WotOK_ImageMap/Molida, and http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrewMek/WotOK_ImageMap/Spirit_Island. Perhaps if you delete all but the first two, I could put them on my userpage after you delete it to give anybody who stumbles upon it something to look at. Thanks in advance. P.S. I want to say "Merry Christmas!", but I don't want to look like I'm copying your last comment. Meh, I'll say it anyway. Merry Christmas! --DrewMek (talk) (past self also known, ludicrously, as AM666999) 20:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edits Sorry, didn't really look at the page history, was thinking of fixing the errors later (had made the same edit to several wikis in one go). Was it ''really necessary to just revert the edit instead of simply telling me to fix the problem though? And, if I may ask, why does the Talk template of this wiki not support external linking as an optional parameter? :Fixed my problem, but I'm not really sure how allowed it is to create custom templates like that. If you could possibly check that out so I don't break any rules again, that'd be neat. Powerpuff Girls and Pro Wrestling I noticed at File:PPG Cameo.png it says "Replaced with a higher-quality image". Was just wondering where this was, I could not find it mentioned on the Cameos page where this image used to be. I restored the section about it and was wondering about the image. Also File:Rhodes.jpg got deleted but I had added a picture of Cody Rhodes (a former Intercontinental Champion in the WWE, current member of Team Rhodes Scholars with Damien Sandow) showing he has the triforce on his boot. This is true and there are many picture and video evidences of it. This kind of major media exposure is very fun cameo trivia. +Y 07:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) How to get Through the Bottom of the Well as a Child Do we have anything on this Wiki that tells how to get past this level (or dungeon) or is that allowed? if not, um... you can just message me. Thanks! I also saw a final warning thing on my Wiki Contributor thing and I was wondering if I did anything wrong, or if it was just something else. Message me back! Thanks! -Soon- to- be, Toon Link Fan, February 6, 2013, 9:37 AM (Sorry, I like posting the months and the time, only if it's a different day than when I posted things after typing the date, you know...) --Zelda fan ultimate (talk) 01:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC)why does any change i make to a page get deleted. --Zelda fan ultimate (talk) 01:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC)what does it mean when you deleted my page because (Beta content such as this warrants a pre-creation discussion.) What does that mean? Sorry Sorry if I did anything to be, um... banned, or whatever you guys call it. Yesterday (or the day before) I read the rules on Jazzi's... thing (whatever it's called) and I guess I, um... wasn't talking about the article. But I have learned some of the rules, thanks to her. ^_^ _Your friend, Toon Link Fan P.S: Is putting your soon- to- be user name bad (including the time and date)? If so, um... I'll take the warning. Heh. Sorry about that. I guess it's a habit. So... hope to hear from you soon! Reverted Edits What does "reverted edits" mean, by the way? If I deleted anything on the Dead Hand talk page, I'm sorry. I'm just new and it said something about the text being copied and to protect it by typing in the code thing (in bold) at the bottom in the box. So some of my text was deleted and I don't know why after I typed in that code. So... why did that happen? --Zelda fan ultimate (talk) 20:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC)sorry about the not understanding what you ment about beta content, the day i made the ice temple page and edited the happy mask salesman page was my first day on this website. i should have read over the rules of the website. i promice from now on i will follow the website rulfrom now on. Thanks for the content! Hello! Your scenery images from OoT are great, I'm using them all as rotating desktop backgrounds now (and getting compliments for it too). If you are ever open to it, I would love to see them as animated/live wallpapers or images as well - something like 5-10 minutes of footage (or enough to loop) would be great for live backgrounds, and once Wikis start supporting looping videos for their pages, that would be an awesome addition here too! Anyways, just an idea, but one that would be very appreciated if you ever decided to pursue it. Thanks again for all the pics you've already done! --BlinksTale (talk) 19:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) About Etymology Hi, AuronKaizer. I am Gjlewis, my account had changed by my mom. Let's talk about etymologies. Accourding to Ganon, the name Gannon originates as a surname meaning "descendant of the fair-haired man” from Irish and Gaelic origin meaning “fair-skinned.” It derives from the Gaelic “Fionnán” stemming from “fionn” meaning “white” or “fair.” In India, the name Anju (character from Zelda games) means- one who lives in heart. The name Anju orginated as an Indian name. The name Anju is most often used as a girl name or female name. 23:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Are There Going To Be A New Zelda Game? Hello, it's me Gjlewis again. Will there going to be a new The Legend of Zelda game? MediaWiki:Common.css Since I am a complete and utter idiot and forgot that I can't edit the css here, the Common.css needs to be updated from ahref="/wiki/User:EnemyPeacemaker", to ahref="/wiki/User:DangerousDangerously", – EnemyPeacemaker 18:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) im new -__- hi there im new here so I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to be noticed and that... thanks x --Fabulous23 (talk) 15:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) hello hi there im pretty new so i dont understand many things... i see that u r an admin, what exactly is an admin and what do they do?--Ghirahim23 (talk) 15:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) re okay, my apologies at least i now know for future reference --Ghirahim23 (talk) 18:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Did you do this amazing artwork with sheik and link? :) Nintendo Wikis Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Nintendo Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:NintendoWikisFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Fanart "Obvious fanart/fake/whatever the hell you wanna call it" Is there anything wrong with fanarts/fakes? If so: # What's with fantranslations, especially if there is more than one (more or less) common translation? E.g. for the latest Tingle game there are at least 3 (more or less) common English translations. # File:Tingle's_Balloon_Fight_DS_cover.jpg is obviously fanart/fake too. That fanart/fake cover doesn't show "DS" which is part of the game title and present on the real cover, and it shows "Tingle's Balloon Fight" in Latin characters which is not present on the real cover. -Quark3021 (talk) 21:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not AK, but fanart/fake images aren't to be used on this wiki as actual images. You can upload a fanart/fake image to be used on your userpage, but when it comes to being used in articles, it's a cardinal sin. This wiki is focused on bringing official information to its readers, not fake/fanart images. Using fake/fanart images might as well be making articles for the people who make the fanart/fake images. – Jazzi (talk) 21:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Then File:Tingle's_Balloon_Fight_DS_cover.jpg should be deleted as it is a fanart/fake cover, or not? -Quark3021 (talk) 21:45, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't say it should be deleted or not, as I can't determine if it's fake or not. Nor can I delete pages. – Jazzi (talk) 21:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Searching for the (Japanese) game title, e.g. with google, reveals the real cover, e.g. 1 & 2. An argument/proof why it is fanart/faked with some logic: The game is known as "Tingle's Balloon Fight DS" (チンクルのバルーンファイトDS Chinkuru no Barūn Faito DS resp. Chinkuru no Balloon Fight DS) (with "DS") and the picture above doesn't have a DS on it. Thus, if the cover would be real, then the game would be (also) known as just "Tingle's Ballon Fight" (without DS), but it isn't. -Quark3021 (talk) 22:04, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Honestly, both appear like they could be fanart, the first is more possible seeing as it's a case picture. – Jazzi (talk) 22:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Quality is low, but the fanart/faked one, is the one here. On the first link one can see the box of the game and a DS running the game, which proofs that it is real. Is amazon (Japanese) or this auction at yahoo (Japanese) good enough as a proof for you? -Quark3021 (talk) 22:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, seeing as I can't read Japanese and I'm not bi-lingual in the least, it's best to have an admin determine this. – Jazzi (talk) 22:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::The pictures should speak for themselves, I'd guess, mainly: The one here is without "DS", and the others are with "DS", can be seen as real boxes/packages (not just as a boxart) and some are on shopping/auctions sites (using fakes would be fraud and most likely a crime, though I don't know how it is handled in Japan). But well... -Quark3021 (talk) 22:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello!Nice to meet you. :) -- 19:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes I was wondering if I could go through and change the userboxes with the longer code (such as ) to the shorter code (such as ) I also thought it would be good to go through them and possibly alter some of the color schemes so they're more blending. Such as changing from the one on the left to the one on the right. I was thinking that this would allow the userboxes to have a natural color change. Also, I figured we could do this because some of the userboxes have some code in it that looks like color=black; when it should look like color:black; Just a thought that I've had for a while but was too lazy to bring it up. – Jazzi (talk) 20:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Explain this whole "blending" thing you're talking about. --AuronKaizer ' 22:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I think blending was the wrong word to use, it was the first one to come to mind, but the best examples I have are my Kafei and my Red Potion one: I used a color from the image by grabbing the palette from colorhunter.com and then finding the colors and the shades from colorschemedesigner.com And example of the adjusted colors would be in the template: The left one is the current one, while the middle is taking a color from the image, and the right is the image background of the first one but using another shade of it. I figured the colors that would be used would be the color put in to find the shades (in this case #9260A4) and then the next lighter color (in this case #C090D2) On the site where I find the colors it would be the ones with the red outline, if you can see it, I personally have a hard time seeing it. But from the left to the right, 1 and then 4: http://i.imgur.com/SadxHaI.png The userboxes would remain with the color in the image section while the color in the text section would be a different color. Another example is of Again, the left being the current while the right would be the change. Were I to have the permission to do this, I wouldn't just change the text area color, I would change the following for consistency between them all: * Turn the longer code into shorter code ** Longer → Shorter ** Except in the cases of the nationality userboxes where they have the different colors for what's on the flag *** If I were to have separate permission for this I would change the border color on to the text color and change the text color to white/black (whichever doesn't look bad). The same with * The colors, which I explained about * The custom text colors to black or white ** , , , being examples ** In the case of the "This user's favorite season is " I personally wouldn't change the text color as I feel it looks nice *** Another example of the "This user is the sage of " I would change the text color to match as some look strange, I would also change the border color | |} * {{Userbox → {{userbox ** Some templates have {{Userbox while others have {{userbox which isn't a problem but if I had permission to change the colors I would switch them to {{userbox for consistency. * color:black → color:#000000 ** Again, not a problem, but consistency. Also, the templates that don't have black text have the hex color instead of the color name ** The same would be done for the templates that have white text in general If you want, I could place the potential userboxes in my sandbox and you could approve/disapprove the colors and I would change them accordingly. While we're talking about userboxes, I made an A Link Between Worlds "this user is looking forward to" since the Skyward Sword one was made in 2009, I can't figure out which color to use, and I want to make sure it's okay with the admins before tossing it onto the page. The userbox can be found at my sandbox. I apologize for the longwinded text wall. – Jazzi (talk) 19:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Vids I'm not very good with english, so try understand if I do some mistakes. I don´t know who or whose administrates youtube account: ZeldapediaVideo I´m user of es.zelda.wikia.com, and I want to add vids to the articles I create. I want to adds vids from your youtube account (those in the articles of this page), specially those of boss and minior boss fights, and I thing is worng add vids without the permissions of their respective owners. I want to know if you agree with me add vids from your account to my articles on our wikia. Humbertotb87 (talk) 02:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo, how's it goin'? yeah I'm just an user from the Zelda wiki in spanish and the admins there were wondering if your wiki would like todo that interwiki thing, you probably know what I'm talking about xD oh and btw, why not activating your chat? that would be very convenient ya know? It would be that easy to talk to your ppl in here about stuff between wikis (if you accept the interwiki request of course). but yeah that is just a suggestion. If anything contact me coz so far I'm the only envoy the spanish wiki has. Laterz.. :Yo homeslize doggey ese! The chat thing was disabled by popular demand. There are no plans to re-enable it. And interwiki links to the Spanish wiki are all over the place already... there might be some pages lacking them, though. If representatives of your wiki are wanting to, they can probably do a more thorough job. If you wish to deepen your affiliation or something, you can always create a forum with suggestions from yourself or others. Can't promise any results though. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Hello there. I'm a new user, and I'm wondering if we could add "Trivia" headings on pages. Is there a rule about not having them? I'm just wondering, that's all. BlueSpeeder (talk) 19:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, cut me some slack already! I really do want a "should I go through with this" poll for a fanmade Legend of Zelda TV show! What page should I go to in order to get people to ask and volunteer opinions on it? Even if I get a majority vote of "let's see what you can do," I'm not likely to get any episodes out for at least a year anyway! Humor me! :Refreshing though it is to see an idealistic young entepreneur such as yourself, I must regrettably inform you again that you are not at liberty to use any of this wiki's content or talk pages for advertising your showbusinesstastic venture. Limit thy promotative efforts to pages that are expressly your own to use as you will (i.e. your userpages). And, I don't know if you've noticed, but a wiki (especially a barely-active one such as this) are hardly great platforms for anything, really. I suggest you pander to the lowest common denominator and make an objectively terrible (but inexplicably financially successful) anime film or some such to raise capital for your true dream project. Now, as to how to finance said ungodly disasterpiece? Build a cult of personality like all the other nobodies. Here endeth the lesson. :Please insert $3.50 for another fortune from the great Zoltar. --AuronKaizer ' 23:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :lol, I get it - create a fan-trailer, post it on YouTube, and see how many people watch it/comment positively on it, and use '''that' as my poll. Although, for the record, who said anything about hoping to get paid? It's just an idea based on how, um...low-quality the first LoZ TV show was. :On an other note, though, how do you change your signature? I know I wanted to tweak my signature so that there was a heart and the letter R (or "er") instead of "Lover." --ImaZoraLover (talk) 04:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a new wallpaper I figured you guys might want a new wallpaper for the release of WW Hd. I understand though, that this isn't just a one-person thing. The Gold Dragon Rollback Will you remove my rollback rights per request? Thanks. – Jazzi (talk) 18:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Why is it not newsworthy? It's related to Zelda. Also, how do you say stuff when you edit? (CainTrain) Project Hylian Creed Hello AuronKaizer, I am Tim. I am the last day start with a petition on Change.org and a webpage on Facebook, I call this action Project Hylian Creed. For more clearly about this, for the webpage on Facebook, you can click here and for the petition on Change.org itself, you can click here. Anyway, I want to ask you for your help with this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not AK, but next time you should visit the forum of Zeldapedia. And please, don't write this message on talkpages of other users again. I'm not sure what AK thinks about this message.(Sorry AK for bothering) --Ludgerus. (talk) 23:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) (Germany) A Link Between Worlds Programming Hey there, AuronKaizer. Hey there! My name's Matt and I'm a community development associate at Wikia. With The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' release right around the corner, we thought it was the perfect time to work on some interesting features focusing on the game. Do you or any of the other admins have anything planned at the moment? Let me know. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :This wiki is more or less dead, so no. Please don't force any such "interesting features" upon us either, as you have been so very accommodating to do in the past. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:56, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Painting Link Then there should be a discussion about whether or not it should be deleted it or not, not you immediately delete it without a discussion. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:53, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :That's not how it works. Creating the page is what disrupts status quo, so creating the page is what needs to be justified and discussed. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh is that so? Then where should I discuss first, do I need to go to every admin's talk page to get their permission in order to create new article. --Cococrash11 (talk) 06:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Forum. --AuronKaizer ' 00:51, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Artwork That artwork had Seres in it why use the one with only 5 of it. --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:29, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Superhuman error. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 17:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC)